victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-5176179-20120930150550/@comment-5137917-20120930165249
Here it is: Okay, so I’m going to start by saying that WE HAVE NO CLUE IF ANY OF THIS IS REAL. But today some friends of mine and I were in a Tinychat, and we tweeted Dan the link. A person named Cheddar joined and asked us some trivia questions about Victorious, then abruptly left. He seemed to be very knowledgeable about the Victorious world, so we tweeted Dan and asked if he was Cheddar. He replied to my tweet asking what I was talking about, a tweet that he later (after Cheddar rejoined) deleted. Cheddar rejoined not long after, and this time, we asked if he was Dan. He replied with ‘Any questions?’ and then ‘Of course I am Dan.’ When we asked him trivia questions about Dan, he was able to answer them all, and then to ‘prove it’, he offered us pages from the script of any episode. Being avid Bade shippers (aside from Emily LOL poor Emily), we chose Tori Fixes Beck & Jade. And here are the tidbits we got of the ‘script’ (again, no clue if it’s legit): SINJIN: Hey Robbie, after school, ya wanna help me and Burf examine our — ROBBIE: Shh!! (LOUD WHISPER) I can’t talk right now. (WAVING HIM OFF) Shooo, shoo. SCARED, SINJIN HURRIES OFF. ROBBIE CONTINUES TO HIS LOCKER. AS HE OPENS IT, CAT APPROACHES HIM. CAT: (CHEERY) Hiii. ROBBIE: (WET, SPITTY) Shhhhhhh!!! CAT REACTS, STARTLED, AND WIPES HER EYES. ROBBIE (CONT’D): (LOUD WHISPER) You have to whisper! / TORI: So you’ll do it? ANDRE: I am not gonna ask Jade out on a date. TORI: Just one little date next w— ANDRE: Nope. TORI: C’mon — if you take Jade out on a date, it’ll show other guys that she CAN be dated. ANDRE: How ‘bout I ask out Meredith and Beck buys himself a hamster or somethin’? TORI: But don’t you remember last year? You had a crush on her. You really liked her. ANDRE: And when I was three I really liked my dinosaur underpants. Things change. TORI: But Jade can be so much fun. / ROBBIE: Well, I figure, if you stick your head in here, the butterfly will crawl out of your ear. CAT: You want me to put my head in there, with the dirt and the rotting fruits? ROBBIE: It might make the butterfly come out of your ear! CAT PUTS HER HEAD IN THE TERRARIUM. BEAT. CAT: It smells really bad. Like, not good. / GRANDMA: (SCREAMING) Yay Andre! That’s my Andre ! (IN TRINA’S FACE) Did you all see And— TRINA: (FED UP, YELLS) Will you quit screaming?! / TORI: Y’know what would make Jade not care if you started dating a new girl? (OFF BECK’S SHRUG) If Jade was dating a new guy. BECK: None of the guys in this school will ask her out. TORI: Why not? BECK: ‘Cuz Jade is terrifying. All she has to do is look at most guys, and they start shaking… and peeing. / THE CROWD CHEERS/APPLAUDS AS JADE COMES OUT AND TAKES THE MIC. AS JADE PERFORMS THE SONG, WE FREQUENTLY CUT BETWEEN JADE AND BECK, LOOKING AT EACH OTHER. MAJOR CHEMISTRY IS HAPPENING BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM. JADE: (SINGS) YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BUT YOU DON’T KNOW ME / YOU THINK YOU OWN ME BUT… / BECK: I’ve missed you. JADE: I know. (BEAT) So what are you gonna do about it? / ‘Dan’ also confirmed that the song Jade sings is ‘You Don’t Know Me’ and that it’s the one that was leaked, and that the episode title is in fact ‘Tori Fixes Beck & Jade’. So we’ll see, I guess?